


Love Was Meant To Last Forever

by Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart



Series: The Lyric Challenge [7]
Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I suppose, Ste in Justice League, immortal Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart/pseuds/Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart
Summary: Bruce could never understand what living forever meant, what loving someone when you'd never die meant. There is a pain in Dianas heart that'll never go away and a pair of blue eyes that follow her everywhere she goes. (Set in Justice League)





	Love Was Meant To Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Abril: Another Lyric Challenge done with my good friend Titanbreaker. These challenges consist on on each of us sending the other a paragraph rom a song for the other to write a one-shot inspired by it.

_Still see you everywhere_  
You're still in every room  
Filled you with every move  
I can't go on without erasing you from my heart  
Tired of feeling this pain

Uninvited Guest By Disturbed

* * *

**Love Was Meant To Last Forever**

Bruce doesn't understand, he couldn't possibly even try to. She doesn't blame him though, not for something that is integrated into her very essence and is missing so thoroughly from his own.

She'll feel bad about pushing him so hard later, but not tonight. She  _knows_  it's not Bruce's fault,  _because he doesn't understand_.

But even though she knows this, his words had hurt her. She can't help but crack a grim smile as he walks away hiding a wince of pain. Good. It'll teach him to have more tact in the future.

Late at night, Diana thinks of Steve.

She thinks about his soft golden hair between her fingers as they laid sleepily against each other that night at Veld, thinks about his eyes that were always so clear and bright, the Themysciran sea hidden behind his lids.

Amazonians love with passion, and they love for a  _long_  time, because when one is destined to live forever, that is how one is meant to love.

She's had lovers before, back home, and when the time had come for those relationships to end she had let them go- but the pain she'd felt in the aftermath had stayed within her for many years. Because she had  _loved_  them with passion, a burning fire meant to last forever.

She knew Steve so little, hardly at all really, but she'd loved him just as passionately as she had loved those girls at home. But despite how little time they had, the hurt in her heart is worse than any she'd felt before.

If Steve had been a woman on the island she loved and they had decided their love was no longer meant for one another, it would've hurt her greatly, but a hundred years later perhaps that hurt would've been healed enough for her to begin loving someone else. Because… she would have been able to  _see_  him when she walked to the market, or when she trained with the other warriors, and their friendship would have bloomed once more.

Never in her life had a lover been taken from Diana with such violence. There was no promise of friendship after their separation, no shared looks at training, or secretive smiles of shared jokes.

Steve was just gone. Vanished into nothingness.

It feels like losing her sisters at that wretched battle on the beach, like losing Antiope; there's a hole in her heart that can't be filled.

Bruce had accused her of not moving on, but he was human, how could she expect him to understand that love was meant to last forever? That it was meant to be free and without guilt? That the hurt for one's lost lover could last for years upon years?

How did she expect him to understand that blue eyes like the clearest waters of her home followed her wherever she went? That there is a man who sits by the window and looks at her with a tired smile?

Because the moment the plane exploded, Steve was seared into her heart. Instead of a gentle healing, he had just disappeared from the world. Like a shooting star she gazed at him only for a moment, just to be gone the next, never to cross paths with the earth again.

Her very own star, gone.

Since his death, she's seen him. Amongst the people that walk the streets, a quiet presence sitting in a library as he looks at those who read, as he looks at  _her_.

Diana knows ghosts, but this fragment of an image is most definitely not a ghost. She cannot feel him, cannot hear him. The Steve she sees is just the hurt in her heart projecting outwards.

He is always just  _there_.

Diana ignores him mostly. It would do her little good to go through life clutching at an illusion. But sometimes she looks at him when he's not paying attention; the tired droop of his shoulders and his intelligent eyes that are always looking for something.

It makes her wonder what kind of man he was. His likes and dislikes. She knows some, from the stories Etta had told her, wonderous adventures from Sammy and Charlie, and gentle insights from Chief. Those words had filled her heart, but it had never been enough. She longs to know him, even now, for him to know her as well.

He was not like the other men. She'd realized later, the world then was not used to women like her, they were hidden, waiting to take their rightful place in the world. Steve had taken her in stride- albeit a surprised one.

She smiles at the thought and looks out the window of the room Bruce has given her. There, sitting on a comfortable chair, is the first man she ever knew. He wears his uniform and his long overcoat, just like he always does. He looks tired, but peaceful. His eyes look away from the lake and find her own, and he smiles gently.

Diana looks at him and allows herself to smile back.

Sometimes she wishes he would talk to her. The sound of his voice is so faint in her memory, a few years from now she won't remember it at all.

As she drifts into sleep, she thinks of her mother, who lost a lover of her own once, a father she never got to know. She'd understand, her mother could understand the pain in her chest.

She wonders, after thousands of years, had her hurt held?

Diana sleeps, and sometime in the night she dreams of shooting stars that are really planes and golden men who fall from the sky, into the waters of a paradise island.


End file.
